Mirai Nikki: The Fourth World
by KireiYumeFanFic
Summary: In the fourth world of Mirai Nikki, things are quite different than the other worlds. With Yukiteru Amano just entering high school, and having a friend since childhood in his class, things are quite different from the other worlds.
1. The Fourth World

It was the first day of school, I was starting my first year of high school. It had been a long summer, as I had been sad for most of it. There was a girl I was dating during my last year of middle school, but just before the year was over, she had told me she didn't feel the same anymore. I spent half my summer being sad, just sitting in my room. I went out occasionally, but only when my mom came home from work and we went to the public pool to go swim. I almost always saw the school beauty, Gasai Yuno there. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew she wouldn't be into me, so I never got the nerve and just kept to myself. I always invited my best friend Akise to go with me.

I'm rambling. So anyways, today is the first day of class, and luckily for me, Akise and I are in the same class. And, luckily for the both of us, we are in the same class as Yuno. Akise and I sit side by side in the back, Yuno sits towards the front. Yuno looked beautiful, as always, wearing her school uniform.  
"Hey, Yuki," I heard Akise say from the desk next to mine. I turned my head, "yeah, what is it Akise?" Akise used a head motion to point at Yuno. "You gonna go talk to her this year?" I shook my head, "probably not. I like her and all but, I really doubt she'd be into a loser like me." I smirked as I finished my sentence. She was the most popular girl in school, the most beautiful, the smartest. There was no way. I wasn't even gonna bother. "You're just now realizing that, huh." Akise flipped the hair out of his face with his hands. "Good, I thought we'd be stuck on that issue forever." He smiled. I smiled back at him, wondering whether he was joking. I never could tell.

The bell finally rang, signaling that we could leave. "Wanna walk home together Yukiteru?" I looked at Akise and smiled, "sure." Akise and I began walking home. "Hey, Akise," I hesitated a second, "what did you mean when you said that I finally realized it. Do you think I'm a loser?" I stared at the ground and waited for his answer. He chuckled, "of course, Yuki, we both are." We turned into an alley, it was a shortcut to my house. Akise stopped and just stood for a second. "Yuki, let's be real, we're both pretty much losers. I mean, I miss school all the time doing my detective 'nonsense' and you, well look at your grades." It made me sad to hear Akise say that, but he was right. "I guess we are losers," I half smiled and leaned against the wall. It made me somewhat sad to think that we were losers, that I was a loser. "It's perfect though," Akise began speaking again, "if we're both losers, then...," Akise began getting closer to me, "we're perfect for each other, right?"

I was in slight shock, "A...Akise, wh..what are you talk...," Akise leaned his hands on the wall on either side of me and kissed me before I could finish. At first my eyes were wide open in shock, but the longer his lips remained on mine, the more I enjoyed it. My eyes slowly fell closed and I became more relaxed. I began to blush before Akise pulled his lips away from mine. "How cute, you're blushing." I looked away slightly. Akise smiled and chuckled slightly, and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, "you're always so cute when you blush." I blushed even more and my eyes drew away from his, "Akise...wh...what was..." my voice trailed off and Akise gently grabbed my chin, making me look at him. "I've waited a long time for this Yuki. I have to tell you, I can't wait anymore." Akise smiled. "I love you, Yukiteru." I blushed even more. Was this even possible? Akise and I are both boys. I thought boys were supposed to like girls, but...but now Akise says he loves me.

"A..Akise...," I blushed. He smiled again, "I hope you accept my feelings, Yuki." I started to smile. What are these feelings I'm having. Suddenly I want to kiss Akise again. How was it possible that all these years that Akise and I had been friends, and I never saw this coming. I think I like Akise. No, these feelings are stronger than that. Akise stood in front of me now, waiting for my answer, I guess. A tear rolled down my cheek. "Yuki, I...I hope I didn't upset you." Akise looked slightly worried. I smiled, "you didn't." I shot forward, pressing my lips against Akise's once again, and Akise kissed back. His lips tasted sweet, almost like the taste of a caramel candy. Akise pulled me closer to him, stomach to stomach, and I opened my mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. I can feel myself blushing. Akise slipped his hand underneath the back of my beanie and played with my hair as we kissed,and slowly pulled away. I looked away slightly and blushed, Akise still holding me close to him. He kissed my forehead. "Akise..." I said slowly. He smiled, "yes, Yuki?" I blushed as I looked towards him and then looked down, "I...I love you too, Akise." He pulled me into a hugs as tears of joy ran down my face. Was this real? It had to be.

He released me and we began walking home. "S..so Akise?" Akise looked at me with a smile on his face, "Yes, Yuki. You want to know if we're together now, right?" I blushed, "h..how'd you know?" He chuckled and gave a big smile. "Because I know you better than anyone else does." He looked towards the ground, kicked a rock, and looked back at me. "Do you want us to be?" I looked away quickly, "I...I mean...Yes, I do. But what will other people say, I mean, we're both boys." Akise smiled, "who cares what they say. But, if you want to, we can just keep it between us." He looked at me lovingly with those gentle eyes. "For now," I smiled. Akise walked me up to my front doorstep. "Thank you for walking me home, Akise," I smiled and blushed, as my eyes wandered away. Akise smiled and chuckled, "anything for my guy." He leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled and blushed, "I'm glad to be with you." He smiled, "good, now get your homework done and get some rest." I smiled. "I won't be missing anymore school now." He smiled back at me. "I'll see you tomorrow then," I said smiling a big smile. Akise nodded. "Have a nice night, my love," he said as he stroked from my cheek to my chin as he turned to walk away. He got to the end of the sidewalk and looked back at me. I waved goodbye and smiled.

I thought to myself and smiled, until tomorrow, I'll see him again tomorrow.


	2. Secret Lovers

Chapter 2: Secret Lovers I wake up and stretch my body. I then sit up in my bed. Was yesterday real? Had all of those things really happened between Akise and me? Were we really together now? A secret couple? I shook the thoughts away, it had to have all just been a dream, right? I heard a noise from downstairs, so I grabbed a dart and slowly headed for the stairs. I stood at the top of the stairs and listened, the sounds are coming from the kitchen. Is mom home? I slowly go down the stairs and begin to hear humming, but it is a males voice. It definitely isn't mom. I slowly approach the bottom of the stairs and head silently for the kitchen. I peek my head around the corner of the doorway. I let out a sigh of relief, it was only Akise. Wait a second, Akise? What is he doing in my kitchen. How did he get in? Wait, does this mean all that stuff really happened yesterday? It wasn't just a dream? I couldn't help but to smile to myself, and I walked into the kitchen. Akise turned around, hearing my footsteps. "Yuki, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Akise asked, looking at me so sincerely. I laughed, "no, Akise, it's fine, I woke up on my own. Although, I have to admit, when I heard the noise down here it startled me, especially when I heard you humming. I thought a robber had broken in." He gave a big smile and chuckled, setting down the pan he was holding to walk over to me, and he ruffled my hair, "you're so cute. Why would a robber be humming such a happy tune so carelessly?" He had a good point, a robber would have been more quiet, as he would have been trying to avoid getting caught. "Anyways, Akise," I began again, "why are you here? I mean, how did you get inside?" Akise walked back over to the stove and turned it off. "Well, to answer you're first question," he began, as he picked the pan back up, carrying it over to the table and scraping some eggs out of it onto two plates, "I thought for our first full day as an official couple, we should eat together, and it should be healthy, so I made us some eggs and bacon for breakfat along with ketchup to top the eggs and I hand-squeezed some orange juice for us." I looked at the meal on the table. For as long as I have known Akise, I never knew that he could even cook, until today. I smiled, "Akise, wow! I never knew you could cook!" He smiled at me, "now, to answer your other question." He pulled a key out of his pocket. "How did you get that?" I couldn't help but to ask. He simply placed it back into his pocket. "It's the key your mom used to keep hidden outside for you in case you forgot yours." He stated. "I talked to your mom the last time she was here and she was worried about you and told me where the key was and said I should take it, since I was your closest friend, and she asked that I watch over you while she's away. Simple as that." He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, guiding me to the table, pulling out my chair for me to sit. "My mom said that?" Icouldn't believe it. My mom was so carefree and never seemed worried at all. Akise sat across from me and took a bite of his eggs, "she did." I smiled. I wonder if mom has any idea about Akise and me, about our new relationship. "So, now that that's out of the way, eat. I wouldn't want you to starve until lunch time." He smiled as he began to eat. "Itadakimasu!" I said before begining to eat. I took a bite of the eggs. They were delicious! Then the bacon, and wow, so good. "Although I don't want you starving at lunch, make sure you're hungry. I made a lunch for you." I smiled, he really was thoughtful. He made me a lunch. That made me really happy, and my face felt hot. "No need to be embarrassed. Although, you're so cute when you blush." Akise smiled and continued to eat his breakfast, and I slowly started eating mine. Akise finished and wiped his mouth, "if you'll excuse me for a second, I need to go brush my teeth. A clean mouth is a happy mouth." He smiled. "Wait, I'll go with you. I need to brush mine too." He smiled and extended his hand to me, "lets go then." I took his hand and we went into the bathroom and began brushing my teeth. He had brought his own little travel toothbrush, which folds up like a pocket knife, so that it fits in your pocket. We finished brushing our teeth at abouth the same time. "Akise, do mine look okay," I smiled big so he could look at my teeth. He smiled, "absolutely perfect." He folded his toothbrush and stuck it back into his pocket. "A...Akise," I stuttered, "did you really mean what you said yesterday, about loving me?" He smiled, "every word." I couldn't help but to blush and look away. I felt Akise's hand and my cheek as he pulled my face towards his and pressed his lips to mine. I felt my face get hot, but I didn't care, I kissed him back, and opened my mouth, allowing his tongue to freely enter and explore my mouth, as my tongue explored his. He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me close to him, his other hand gently carressing my cheek. I dropped the dart I had been holding all this time and placed my hands on his chest, feeling the soft material of his shirt gently against his chest. His hands moved down my back, pulling me even closer to him, and one hand stayed there while the other drifted towards my butt, and gently squeezed. I let out a slight moaning noise and Akise pulled his lips about an inch away from mine. "Akise," I said, my voice weak, "Akise, I want to explore you." Akise moved his mouth towards my ear, his face slightly brushing up against mine and he whispered in my ear, "not yet." The feel of his hot breath on my ear made me shiver, and I felt so strongly that I just wanted to undress both myself and him. He placed his hands on my pajama bottoms, just near the opening. He firmly yet gently pressed his hand against me and found my private spot and just rubbed it from the outside. I gasped for breath and lunged towards him, laying my head on his chest. "A..Akise..." I couldn't help but to say his name. With his other hand, he lifted my face and pressed his lips against mine once more as he rubbed, and stuck one finger inside the opening of my bottoms and lightly stroked the bare skin, up and down, with the single finger. He continued this torture for about a minute and pulled his hand away, also pulling his lips away. I could feel that my face was hot, I must have been more red than a cherry. I had to have been. My thoughts were confirmed. Akise went to the bathroom door and grabbed the handle, looking at me, "you're so red, how cute." He turned the doorknob and began to walk out. "Get dressed, we're gonna be late," he smiled. 


	3. Getting Braver

Chapter 3:

I came down stairs, dressed and ready for school, and Akise was there waiting for me. "Are you ready to go, Yuki?" He smiled. I felt my self blush slightly, "y..yeah." Akise smiled and extended his hand towards me, "you are so cute." He grabs my hand and we walk out the door, it's bright outside today. "Yuki," Akise said with a questioning type of tone, "are you okay to be holding hands with me while we walk to school?" I looked down. I was really holding his hand, but I didn't want to let go. "You can let go if you'd like, it's up to you," Akise said, smiling. I wanted to remain holding hands, but then others would know about Akise and me. I wasn't ready for others to know just yet. I looked down, "I...I love you, Akise." I couldn't see Akise, but I could tell he was smiling, "I love you too, Yuki."

We began walking together. It was pretty quiet most of the way to school, except for the few times Akise kept looking over at me and telling me I was cute. We got to school pretty quickly and went into class and sat down. I was glad that we sit next to each other, because we don't have to be apart at school like most couples. It made me happy. Akise kept looking over at me and smiling all throughout the morning. Finally, it was lunch. Akise and I scooted our desks next to eachothers so that they were touching. Akise looked over at me, "Hey, Yuki. I just wanted to ask. If someone asks us if we're together, then is it ok to tell them?" Akise paused, waiting for my answer. I smiled, was it really bad for people to know. I was starting to think that it's not. I mean, I love Akise, so why shouldn't everyone know? "You can tell them, Akise. I don't care who knows, in fact, I want everyone to know." I smiled, then looked around the class. A few of the other students were still here, but the rest were gone, along with the teacher. I looked back at Akise. He was smiling. "Then I guess this would be okay then," he said as he pressed his lips to mine. Suddenly, I heard gasps coming from everyone who remained in the classroom, but I just kissed Akise back. Akise then pulled away.

Yuno walked up to us and giggled, "are the two of you dating eachother?" Akise smiled, "and what if we are?" I couldn't help but to smile. Yuno smiled too, "I don't know. But seriously, are you?" Akise smiled once again, "yes, Yuki is my boyfriend, and I am his boyfriend." I smiled big. Yuno laughed, "if you guys are really boyfriend and boyfriend, prove it." Akise looked slightly confused, "how? We just kissed, what more do you need?" Yuno thought for a second. "Oh, I know, kiss again, but this time, use tongue and really get into it," she suggested,

Akise slid his chair back and stood up, pulling me up towards him. "You mean like this?" He pulled me to him, pressing his lips to mine and I slightly opened my mouth, letting his tongue enter. He moved his arms to be around my lower back, pulling me close to him, and I threw my arms over his shoulders and used my tongue to brush up against his. His mouth tasted sweet. I couldn't stop, I pulled my lips away for a second, "let's sit." Akise sat down, pulling me onto his lap and we began to kiss again. "Alright, alright, that's enough, I get the point." Yuno blurted out. "If you're gonna keep going then go get a room." Akise and I stopped kissing and I giggled. Akise smiled, whispering in my ear, "just wait till we go back to your place."

The teacher came back, and the news about Akise and me spread like a wildfire throughout the day. Some people didn't like it. The girls who liked Akise glared at me with angry eyes. Akise just smiled at me.


	4. Our First Time

Chapter 4:

The final bell rung, finally, time to go home. Akise and I gathered our things and started to head out. I grabbed Akise's hand. "I wanna hold hands on the way home." Akise smiled, "of course." We walked home, talking about the kiss that just made our relationship known to the class. We finally arrived at my house. Akise followed me inside. "Oh, are you staying for a little while, Akise?" He smiled at me, "oh, I'm doing more than that." He put his things down by the door, as did I. I went and sat on the couch, and Akise sat next to me and kissed me. "A...Akise." He smiled a big, mischievous smile, "remember how badly you wanted me this morning?" He kissed me again before I could say anything and began rubbing my crotch. I couldn't help but to let out a slight moan.

Akise stood and led me upstairs to my room, "it'll be more romantic here," he explained. He sat me on the bed and kissed me while he still stood, rubbing my crotch. He then began to take off my pants, and succeded. He pulled them down and off of me, including my boxers. "A...Akise, wha..." I couldn't finish my sentence before be kissed me again and then whispered in my ear, "masturbate for a bit." I nodded and wrapped my hand around my penis, rubbing it up and down, and watched as Akise took his clothes off also. I was shocked when he took off his boxers, he was huge. It had to be at least 7 inches in length. He laid on my bed, pulling me on top of him while we masturbate together and kisses me. We continue doing this for a few minutes. "Yuki," he says, a slight heaviness in his breath, "sixty-nine with me." He turned over on his side and I laid on my side, with my head at the other end of the bed.

I slid the head of his penis past my lips and into my mouth, more and more of his penis going in each time until it was at my throat. I finally then felt myself slide into his mouth all at once, and I couldn't help but to moan. I then began sucking on his penis as much as I could as he did the same for me. Akise kept moving his mouth along my penis faster and faster and it felt so good. I let his penis out of my mouth. "Aki..se...I'm...cumming..." he began going even faster after those words until finally I couldn't hold it in anymore. I moaned loud as I ejaculated into his mouth. He licked his lips, sitting up. "You have very tasty juices, Yuki." He smiled and pulled me on top of him, facing him. "It's my turn to end up cumming now," he said as he slid his penis into my butt and I moaned loudly, "A...A...ki...se..." he began thrusting inside of me and we flipped over, he turned me onto my back and was now on top of me, thrusting hard. "A...ahhh...unnnn," I moaned as Akise thrusted faster and faster. "A...kis...e...i...it...hu...rts..." Akise continued to thrust, "it'll stop hurting soon." He continued thrusting, and he was right. The longer he went, the better it started to feel.

"A...kise...unnnngg...it...feels good," I moaned. He smiled and bent forward to kiss me. He kissed me hungrily and I began to kiss back, my tongue entwining with his. He tasted so good, and his thrusting went faster and faster and it kept feeling better with every thrust. He stopped kissing me and looked deep into my eyes, "I love you, Yuki." I smiled, my eyes squinting up and my mouth wide open in mid-moan, "I...unng ahhh, love you too, A...Aki...se..." I attempted to sit up slightly and pressed my lips to his. "You...you smell amazing...A...kise.." He really did smell amazing. "A...kise...you...re...my...ahhhhh...first..." I managed to say between moans. Akise smiled. "I know," he said as he pressed his lips to mine for a moment, "you're my first too...Yuki." At that, he let out a loud grunt and I felt myself fill up with warm liquid that began to seep out of me. "A...akise," he shushed me. "I came, Yuki. You're filled with my semen now." He slowly pulled out of me and the warm liquid seeped out. "A...kise..." I couldn't speak. I had just felt something completely new and amazing. "I love you Yuki," he smiled and then pressed his lips to mine, once again entwining our tongues in heveanly bliss.

"I love you too, Akise."


End file.
